Brilliant beast
by Forbidden13Angel
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru kills InuYasha. Contains Violence and torture. Complete. Oneshot.


It was easy, in the end.

I had sliced into him with easy and watched him bleed to death at my feet while his miko screamed in agony in my claws.

Yes it was easy, and satisfying.

Now she is my possession, obeying my every command like a good little slave. This filthy creature will pay for what I lost to that retched hanyou.

He took my birthright from me.

My father had begged for his life, like a filthy ningen, at my feet and I had enjoyed the feel of his blood spattering on my face. I lived for blood and vengeance. My little half brother had done naught but beg for the miko's life. Weak is what they were, but I am no such thing.

I take what I want when I want and no one can stop me. That is what my father had taught me to be. And that is what I am.

Those who do not fear me trust me, and it is those who trust me who shall never feel the sting of my blade.

I could smell her tears from here. She was cowering in the next room, cowering like a helpless child. She was full of terror and despair. Good, I like that.

I rose and strode over to the door of her room.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" I heard Rin's voice behind me.

"Go to bed Rin. This is no time for a child to be wondering around the castle alone." I commanded. The girl was beginning to work on my nerves. I knew she would eventually become a nuisance. They all irritated me sooner or later. But then again, that was an easy problem to solve.

"Rin is scared." She said softly.

I sighed. Why did I not just leave her lie? What was I thinking?

"Rin Jaken will be with you shortly. Go to bed." I ordered again.

"But Rin wants you." She said in a teary little voice. It was almost enough to make me sick. She had never done this before.

I let my youki flare and my eyes leak red. I turned to her and growled. To my greatest delight she ran off crying.

Satisfied I turned back to the door. The miko had heard me because she was crying harder now. Perfect, I thought with a rare smirk.

I opened the doors slowly and stepped into the room. It was cold and dark.

"What are you going to do with me?" She whimpered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said smoothly.

"Please. Don't hurt me." She whispered.

I knelt down before her small form where she was sitting in the corner.

"Oh I would never do such a thing. Now would I?" I asked calmly as I took her by the wrist and lifted her up from the ground. She started crying again.

"Now, now miko. Don't cry." I cooed. She stiffened.

I sniffed the air. Her fear intoxicated me. Her heart was racing and her tears were flowing freely.

I threw her down on the floor. She hadn't even noticed that her clothes were no longer on her body. I suppose I had moved too fast for a mere human to follow.

Once she noticed her nudity she tried to cover herself, in vain.

"You've been a bad little miko. Messing with my poor little brother's head like that." I said as I inspected my claws.

She stopped crying and curled into a tight little ball. "InuYasha. Help me." I heard her whisper. She probably didn't mean for me to hear it, but it made my skin crawl with delight.

"He can't help you now human." I snarled.

I strode over to her and unfurled her little body. She was so young, so futile. I couldn't fathom why my father would fall in love with a creature like this. It was sickening.

I ran my sharp claws down her arms, easily slicing through her delicate creamy white skin. She whimpered in pain, doing her best not to scream. I yearned to sink my fangs into her body and taste her blood. But I would never allow the blood to of a mere human to grace my tongue. They were not worthy. Not even of that.

"Just kill me!" She pleaded.

"Now why would I do such a thing? That would be such a waste miko." I cooed.

I dug my claws into her thighs and sliced down all the way to her ankles. She screamed now. I shivered. Such a tortured scream it was.

She was bleeding profusely now. Oops. Maybe I cut too deep. Pity.

I ripped open her stomach and bathed my youki in the blood curdling scream that rung through the castle. Such delight. As the scream died down I looked down at the dying miko. She was so helpless. I smirked. I did not stick around to watch her die. I knew she would, some time tonight.

I drifted through the halls to Rin's room. She was asleep. I didn't know why. I didn't really care how she had managed to fall asleep. I looked down into her soft, peaceful face. Poor girl, to have such misfortune.

In one swift movement I slit open her small throat. She opened her eyes and wrapped her tiny hands around her blooding neck. She tried to scream, but couldn't. The terror in her eyes made me shiver with even more pleasure. Yes, this is why I had kept her here, made her trust me. How ignorant this ningen had been. She bled out fast, not much blood in such a small body.

"Dispose of the bodies." I ordered the man standing behind me. I turned to him, his purple eyes were cold and fixed.

"Yes my lord." He said and turned to leave.

"Oh and Miroku. Dispose of the taijiya. She is no longer of any use to me." I added.

He smiled deadly. "It would be an honor Sesshomaru-sama."

I watched to monk walk off. He had proven his worth in luring their pathetic little group right into my grasp. They never suspected the groping monk to be working for me. Maybe he would prove a valuable asset in future as well.

"What's next?" The cross dressing mercenary asked.

"Yeah without InuYasha things could get boring." His lover added.

"Find Naraku. I'm in the mood for a worthy opponent." I answered.

"But Fluffy-sama. If you kill Naraku who will keep the bobcats busy?" Jakotsu whined.

"You will." I answered.

"Come Ban-chan. We have a hanyou to hunt down." He said satisfied.

"Don't call me that!" His lover complained.

I watched them leave. How odd. They were actually entertaining.

"Now down to business. What to do with our evil little friend?" I inquired.

Miroku smirked. "That is all up to you my lord. You own the world."

"Yes, I do. Don't I?"

_A/N I'm not sure if the end works? I've been getting some requests for an evil Sessh so I figured I'd prove to you guys I don't always see him as a softy. Hehe. Though I must say it's easier for me to write him as a softy. I wonder why?_

_Oh well. What ya think? I got some excelant reviews on my stories so far. Keep em coming! And thanx people! _


End file.
